Mission : Etre aimé
by Miss.Pendelbury
Summary: Elle transplana directement devant le manoir Snape. Elle savait très bien où il se trouvait : une fois Lydia et elle y étaient allées clandestinement. Le nez devant la grille, elle prononça son prénom de façon intelligible. Ceci suffit à ce que l'immense portail s'ouvre, sans qu'il ne grince malgré la gigantesque masse qu'il constituait. A peine fut-elle devant la porte..
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sprintait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible de le faire, exigeant pour la peine toute la force que ses jambes peu entraînées à ce genre d'exercice pouvaient lui fournir. Par miracle, elle parvint de justesse à arriver à temps devant la salle de classe et se fraya un chemin entre les derniers élèves du rang qui passaient le pas de la porte à ce moment là.

_Sortez vos livres page 383. Aujourd'hui je vais tenter encore une fois de briser l'impressionnante masse d'ignorance prenant toute place possible dans ce que je n'ose appeler chez vous cerveaux, n'insultons pas cet organe dont les capacités se révèlent être incroyables chez toute personne normalement constituée, je ne parle bien sûr pas vous cela va de soi, en bref essayer à nouveau de faire rentrer autre chose que des idioties dans vos têtes aussi vides que le néant ... Bien évidemment, je devine déjà que c'est peine perdue... Enfin bon. En fin d'année vous êtes censés, je dis bien censés être capables de préparer du Félix Félicis. Allez chercher les ingrédients au fond de la classe et en silence._

Très peu osaient chuchoter lorsque Snape donnait un ordre de la sorte. En silence donc, les élèves allèrent récupérer les échantillons nécessaires à l'élaboration de la « chance liquide » et c'est dans ce même silence morbide qu'ils commencèrent à suivre plus ou moins à la lettre les consignes écrites dans leurs manuels. Malgré les différences de niveau qu'Hermione connaissait à cette classe (elle eut honte de penser au pauvre Neville qui faisait toujours exploser ces potions), tout le monde se concentrait un maximum sur son travail. Le professeur dût suivre le fil de la pensée d'Hermione puisqu'il se dirigea vers la table de travail où s'affairait Neville Longbottom. Snape regarda avec pitié le Gryffondor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil inquiets toutes les cinq secondes, une grimace de crainte assez mal dissimulée sur le visage.

_Longbottom cessez de me regarder toutes les cinq secondes ou je vais finir par croire que... je vous fais peur ... Au lieu de me regarder bêtement, regardez plutôt votre potion, on connaît tous ici votre penchant en ce qui concerne les explosions régulières de potions totalement ratées ... Et une explosion aujourd'hui me mettrait ... vraiment très en colère. J'ose imaginer que vous ne souhaitez pas qu'une telle chose se produise ... Non ? ."_ Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- _N...Noon Monsieur !_

Non loin de là Hermione en avait déjà presque terminé avec sa potion. Elle en était au stade où il fallait laisser reposer deux minutes afin de stabiliser le liquide. Elle en profita donc pour aider Neville et ne pût s'empêcher de sermonner Harry et Ron qui avaient l'intention de jeter une boulette de papier trempée dans un reste de potion -datant sûrement du cours précédent sur Snape- qui se trouvait dans un chaudron à côté de Malfoy.

_Miss Granger vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de discuter avec vos deux ... __**IMBÉCILES**__ de camarades ?_

La sus-nommée se contenta de rougir et de baisser les yeux vers son chaudron.

**" Toc, Toc, Toc"**

_Entrez_ !

Rusard fit irruption dans la classe, tenant son ignoble Miss Teigne dans les bras, et informa le professeur que Dumbledore voulait le voir. Alors que le concierge était encore en train de parler, Severus Snape fit volte face et renvoya d'un coup de baguette le projectile - qui s'avérait être la fameuse boulette de papier d'Harry et Ron- dans la face de son propriétaire. Harry la reçut de plein fouet sans rien comprendre. Etant d'humeur joyeuse avant l'intervention de Snape, à propos du trio, il s'était vexé et n'avait pu résister non plus à l'envie mais au soudain besoin urgent de se venger sur son Serpentard préféré, Draco en lui envoyant la boulette en pleine tête, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du Serpentard en question qui d'un coup de baguette renvoya le projectile vers Harry qui d'un réflexe maladroit le propulsa vers le professeur de Potion.

_Potterrr ... Nous réglerons ceci après. Je m'absente un moment. Une imbécillité de plus dans le genre, pour qui que ce soit, et je vous assure que le concerné récurera le château jusqu'à ses moindres recoins tout le week-end pendant que ses petits camarades feront les andouilles dehors_.

Il partit d'un pas sec et rapide alors que la salle de classe entière avait encore l'impression d'être pénétrée par une paire d'yeux noirs qui appuyait férocement la menace prononcée.

-_Harry, non mais tu es malade ?! Déjà qu'il ne peut pas te voir, tu veux absolument signer ton arrêt de mort !_ balança Seamus deux rang derrière.  
- _HAHA Potteeeeeer, comment tu vas prendre plein la gueule !_ explosa de rire Malfoy.

Tous les Serpentard imitèrent leur leader et ricanèrent en cœur. Harry décida de les ignorer. Il jeta avec rage une dent de grenouille dans sa potion et ne s'aperçut de son erreur qu'au moment où Snape ouvrit avec fracas la porte et pût ainsi assister aux tentatives malheureuses d'Harry qui essayait de repêcher la dite dent en se servant d'une oreille de marsouin comme d'une louche.

-_Evanesco ! Potter mais vous le faîtes exprès_ ?!

Severus avança vers lui avec détermination, la colère ravageant chaque parcelle de son corps.

_J'en ai radicalement assé de vous Potter ! Vous n'êtes qu'un empoté !_  
- _Joli jeu de mots professeur.._

Si Harry avait su ce qu'il allait lui arriver, jamais il n'aurait prononcé cette phrase en trop.

- _Comment ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?_  
- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Monsieur !_ bredouilla Harry  
- _Alors quoi ? explosa Snape._

Il attrapa Harry par le cou, le colla contre le mur froid du cachot et lui souffla "_Vous allez apprendre le respect _" ! La haine déformait complètement son visage -déjà effrayant au naturel- et même les Serpentard d'ordinaire si enclin à profiter des sautes d'humeur de leur directeur ne pipaient mot.  
Il ramena brusquement Harry a son bureau. Hermione, en catimini, se dirigea vers la porte.

- _**GRANGER VOUS LA SAN.. LA SANS-GÊNE ! RETOURNEZ DE-SUITE A VOTRE PLACE ! QUAND A VOUS LONGBOTTOM CESSEZ DE GEINDRE IMMÉDIATEMENT.**_

Les élèves étaient apeurés, la plupart paraissaient avoir été pétrifiés par le basilic lui-même. Neville se roulait par terre, les yeux exorbités et son pantalon mouillé. On avait déjà vu le professeur Snape aussi énervé mais il était extrêmement rare qu'il perdre le contrôle au point de toucher un élève. Les enfants de Mangemort dans la pièce comprenait pourquoi il était craint. De Severus Snape le Maitre de Potion s'échappait une aura puissante et effrayante.

- _Severus ! mais calmez-vous voyons._  
- _Minerva_ ? _**VIEILLE CHOUETTE, SORTEZ DE MA SALLE DE CLASSE !**_

- _Severus ... Vous rendez-vous compte vous avez complètement perdue le contrôle de vous? "Un bonbon au citron ?"_  
- _Non merci. Je vous assure Monsieur. Le Directeur que je n'ai pas perdue le contrôle de moi.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La semaine passa vite, les rumeurs allant bon train sur l'altercation entre Harry et le professeur Snape. Loin de vouloir prendre la défense de son exécrable professeur de potions, Hermione devait cependant admettre qu'Harry n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait puisqu'il cherchait l'affrontement depuis quelques temps déjà ; en effet cela faisait au moins deux semaines qu'il n'avait de cesse de provoquer le directeur de la maison des Vert & Argent dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

En ce qui concerne le maître des potions lui-même, Severus se sentait tout ce qu'il y a de plus soulagé d'avoir laissé exploser cette tension qu'il avait accumulé durant plusieurs semaines contre Harry Potter. Il avait la sensation d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules et c'est dans cet état d'esprit, le cœur plus léger que d'accoutumé, qu'il se rendit au cœur de la noirceur humaine, au creux de l'antre des Mangemorts. Une réunion comme tant d'autres avait été dressée aujourd'hui, mais une différence notable s'y produisit d'emblée : à son arrivée le professeur fut accueilli par une slave d'applaudissements.

- _Severus, Severus je suis fier de toi,_ lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Snape balaya la salle du regard et repéra Drago Malefoy dont la posture étrange capta son attention. L'héritier Malefoy se tortillait sur son siège en hurlant de rire. Un pauvre fou riant jusqu'aux larmes, ça paraissait déjà très étonnant au vu du type de rendez-vous auquel il assistait, mais le côté encore plus louche de l'affaire résidait dans le fait que ce comportement n'était pas un cas isolé : il se trouvait être similaire, bien qu'à plus petite échelle pour eux, à celui de nombreux Mangemorts présents dans l'assemblée. Le Lord, quant à lui, avait quelque chose qui brillait au fond des deux fentes qui lui servaient de paires d'yeux et à dire vrai Snape aurait même pu penser, s'il ne s'agissait pas du grand Lord Voldemort, que ce qu'il voyait là aurait pu être une lueur d'extase dans son regard.

**_Flash-Back_**

Avant que la réunion de Mangemorts ne démarre, attendant alors les derniers retardataires le silence morbide emplissant la pièce n'avait de cesse d'être rompu par des bruits sourds ressemblant à des ricanements étouffés qui échappaient de temps à autres à leur propriétaire.  
- _Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle Drago_ ? Tonna Lucius Malefoy à voix basse.

En même temps il sentit avec horreur l'odeur de la liqueur d'Andromède à la cerise émaner de la bouche de son fils. Un petit coup de baguette suffit à régler le problème.  
- _J__e__ ne peux pas expliquer,_ s'esclaffa-t-il, _il me faut une pensine ! C'était juste ... hilarant! Il faut que tout le monde voie ça,_ termina-t-il en essuyant une larme qui s'était acoquinée à ses cils.

C'est ainsi que toute l'assemblée eut l'immense joie de voir les événements relatifs au cours de potions durant lequel Snape avait étripé Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange sembla atteindre le bonheur à l'état pur lorsqu'elle vit Neville Longbottom rabaissé et humilié par Severus.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Tous les mangemorts présents regardaient maintenant Severus avec un respect nouveau et il était évident qu'il était monté en flèche dans l'estime du Lord Noir. Plus tard dans la soirée, Lord Voldemort annonça au Professeur qu'il avait une mission extrêmement importante à lui confier, une mission clef pour sa victoire prochaine.

- _Mon cher Severus, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins : j'aimerais que tu séduises la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ... Cette espèce d'erreur de la nature, cette sale sang-de-bourbe, je veux que tu en fasses ton toutou, qu'elle tombe sous ton charme, qu'elle devienne folle amoureuse de toi, qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi pour toi ... J'aurais pu confier cette tâche à Lucius mais, vois-tu, en plus du fait que cette petite peste n'ait aucune confiance en lui__,__ elle pourrait facilement le fuir à la première occasion. En revanche Severus, tu as l'avantage d'une part de pratiquer à merveille l'occlumancie et la légimencie, ce qui t'aidera à mieux l'apprivoiser, et d'autre part d'être professeur à Poudlard. Vois-tu où je veux en venir Severus ? Oui, la sang-de-bourbe ne pourra pas t'échapper ... puisque tu es son professeur ... Une fois qu'elle aura confiance en toi, tu vois se dessiner la suite n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'utiliseras pour servir ma noble cause mon fidèle, elle te livrera sans peine tous les secrets de ce maudit Potter !_

- _J__e ...__ Maître je ne pense pas que je puisse attirer physiquement Miss Granger cette ... Sang-De-Bourbe immonde qui salit de sa présence les couloirs déjà peu honorables de Poudlard._

- _Je ne parle pas d'avoir une relation ou une aventure avec ton élève Severus. Il s'agit de la charmer, de l'amener à s'ouvrir à toi puis ensuite tu lui soutires le plus d'information possible. Mais bon pour cela Severus__,__ tu devras faire en sorte d'être moins austère… Je te confie donc aux bons soins de Lucius et Narcissa. De plus__,__ je t'annonce que c'est un test, si tu le réussis, et tu as sept mois pour me satisfaire, les autres membres de notre "grande famille" auront la preuve que tu es prêt a faire les choses les plus futiles pour moi. Il est bien connu que dans le « grand monde », __nomma-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût,__ ces deux là sont toujours à la pointe de la « mode » et du « raffinement ». Ils vont te donner quelques conseils que tu devras suivre à la lettre Severus. Tu sais que tu peux être très séduisant quand tu le veux ..._ finit-il en un sourire froidement sadique.

Le Lord lui fit signe qu'il pouvait prendre congé. Severus, qui s'était retrouvé isolé des autres par Voldemort, sortit de la petite pièce dans laquelle il avait été embarqué sans y prendre garde. A peine eut-il franchi le pas de la porte que le couple Malfoy fondit sur lui.

- _Severus tu es quelqu'un d'impressionnant mais pour l'instant tu ne l'es que par ta carrure et ton style chauve-souris, si je puis me permettre. Il faut que tu fasses quelques changements physiques et vestimentaires, __lui confia Narcissa._

- _Il faut que tu te trouves un parfum ... et en urgence, une solution pour tes cheveux, __ajouta Lucius d'une voix aussi traînante que celle de son fils.__ Ah et cesse de froncer les sourcils__, __tu as une barre au milieu du front à force._

- _Narcissa je ne suis pas un jouet. Je ne peux qu'écouter tes bons conseils Lucius ..._ murmura Severus, déjà blasé par ces quelques secondes de morale esthétique.

Malheureusement pour lui, Severus n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il passa le week-end complet avec Narcissa et Lucius, qu'il appréciait certes en temps normal mais beaucoup moins lorsqu'ils devenaient les grands patrons d'une cause, surtout si la dite cause le concernait de près ou de loin. Le professeur de potions, loin de ses chaudrons, accepta de subir tout ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : faire des courses vestimentaires, trouver un parfum qui lui correspondait, faire des soins du visage et bien d'autres réjouissances auxquelles il ne voulait déjà même plus penser. La voix de Narcissa l'emporta sur son désir de s'échapper dans son imaginaire.

- _Bon, ta mission commence demain Severus,_ déclara-t-elle avec un minuscule sourire chaleureux accroché aux lèvres.

Severus connaissait Narcissa depuis l'enfance, il l'avait vu sourire alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette de onze ans. Il l'avait également vu, au cours des années, enfermer sa jovialité naturelle au fin fond de son cœur, tout comme Pandore avait enfermé dans sa boîte les malheurs de la terre. Sauf que dans ce cas, ce n'était pas les malheurs de la terre qui avaient été verrouillés mais tous ces sentiments positifs comme la gaieté, la spontanéité et d'autres qualités qui ne devaient absolument pas transparaître chez un bon Serpentard, encore moins chez un adepte du Lord Noir. Severus savait que fût un temps ou Narcissa n'avait pas été la femme froide et rigide qu'il avait à présent en face de lui, mais quelques instants comme ceux-ci, ce sourire qui avait échappé à la grande madame Malfoy, lui rappelaient que notre personnalité profonde, même bâillonnée, peut resurgir n'importe quand malgré les barrières érigées contre elle. La réflexion du Serpentard fût à nouveau interrompue par l'objet même de ses pensées.

- _Conseil numéro 1__ : ton regard charmeur est de rigueur__.__ Mais si__,__ ne me regarde pas avec cet air totalement incrédule sur le visage, je parle bien de toi et tu sais très bien de quel regard je te parle, celui là même que tu adressais, il fût un temps__,__ à la gente féminine Severus - __Narcissa faisait référence au temps où Severus venait tout juste de quitter Poudlard et était rentré dans les rangs__ - ... Bref, passons au __conseil numéro 2__ : sois gentleman. Le sexe féminin est particulièrement sensible à l'intérêt et l'attention qu'on lui porte. __Conseil numéro 3__:__ n'oublie jamais ton attirail de soin ! __Conseil numéro 4__ et non des moindres, ton caractère ..._

- _Pardon ? Mon caractère ?_

- _Parfaitement ! Tu es trop nonchalant, je m'en foutiste et j'en passe__.__ Crois-moi Severus. Se donner les moyens d'accrocher le regard est une très bonne chose mon cher, mais réussir à captiver l'esprit est la clef du succès. Crois-moi tu ne risques pas d'envoûter ta petite proie avec ton caractère de cochon ! Rends-toi plus taquin, aies l'esprit plus sournois et machiavélique sans le lui montrer et surtout, surtout ... rends-toi mystérieux Severus…_ E_nfin non tu l'es déjà assez comme ça.  
_

A Poudlard le trio d'Or, accompagné de Ginny, passa son samedi à faire ses devoirs. C'est finalement le dimanche après-midi que les quatre Gryffondors s'accordèrent une pause. Ressentant un besoin de petites confidences typiquement féminines, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de passer la fin du week-end toutes les deux, écartant les garçons en prétextant « une discussion profonde sur l'avenir de deux jolies jeunes filles ». Pendant qu'elles se baladaient, la jeune rouquine fit remarquer à Hermione qu'elle passait en septième année et qu'elle n'avait jusque là eut qu'une seule aventure avec Victor Krum.

- _Je ne dois sûrement pas les attirer, __confessa Hermione.__ Et puis de toute manière je préfère me concentrer sur mes études._  
- _Ok mais promets-moi de faire un effort côté vestimentaire et coiffure, tes cheveux sont magnifiques mais tu ne t'en occupes jamais !_  
- _P__romis__... Han j't'ai pas raconté, lundi matin Snape est devenu dingue, 'fin j'veux dire encore plus que d'habitude ! Faut dire qu'une fois de plus Harry l'avait cherché, je me demandais depuis un bout de temps quand il allait finir par exploser ! _  
_- Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps en général_, constata Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux amies partirent dans un fourire à en avoir mal au ventre. Une fois calmées, Hermione avoua à Ginny qu'elle se demandait, en parlant de Snape, comment un humain pouvait être aussi méchant et sarcastique. Ginny émit l'hypothèse que c'était sûrement dû à un manque de gente féminine dans sa vie. Soudain le visage de la rouquine s'illumina et automatiquement Hermione devina qu'une idée extrêmement tordue commençait à naître dans l'esprit de la petite Weasley.

- _J'ai une idée_, s'écria-t-elle alors comme pour confirmer les pensées d'Hermione.

La jeune fille exposa son idée à sa meilleure amie. Son plan, tout à fait machiavélique, soit dit en passant, consistait à draguer le maître de potions, à lui faire des petits clins d'œil et à le déstabiliser par tout un tas de procédés douteux. Comme Snape était un professeur, jamais il ne pourrait les toucher et de ce fait Ginny déduisait qu'il chercherait une petite amie / conquête / épouse et ainsi, trop occupé par son amourette il en délaisserait ses élèves et serait par la même bien moins méchant et dangereux.

- _T__on idée est étrange, mais tout bien réfléchie pas mauvaise ... mais bon je doute qu'une fille veuille de lui !_  
- _Sérieusement tu es d'accord avec mon idée ?_

- _Bien sûre que non Ginny ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !? Je n'arrête pas de vous dire que je ne suis pas une Fan secrète du professeur Snape ! Si j'ai pris sa défense l'autre jour c'est parce que je le respecte et que je l'admire beaucoup en tant que professeur ! Et surtout je trouve injuste la façon__ dont vous parlez de lui !_

Ginny lui rétorqua qu'elle donnerait à Snape quelques petits conseils l'air de rien, même si la conséquence plus que probable qui en découlerait serait des heures de colle. Ginny continua d'embêter Hermione une dizaine de minutes avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la tête.

- _Mercredi après-midi on tient un conseil de fille ? Il est temps que tu cesses de faire ta timide Hermione, on fera une liste de chose à acheter à Pré-au-lard._

- _Hum ... Requête acceptée_, valida Hermione.

Lundi matin débarqua sans crier gare et ce ne fût qu'une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, bondée de monde, que les quatre Gryffondors se rendirent vraiment compte qu'il était l'heure de reprendre les cours. La grande salle était un lieu particulièrement riche en comportements divers, en effet plus d'un ne se contentaient pas de dîner à la table de sa maison : certaines personnes, calquées sur le modèle désormais célèbre de bonne élève d'Hermione, révisaient en piquant de temps à autre dans leurs assiettes ; d'autres, comme Harry, somnolaient encore alors que les sept coups de l'horloge de Poudlard les menaçaient d'un éventuel retard s'ils continuaient sur cette voie ; d'autres encore, comme Ron, ne mangeaient pas au sens propre du terme mais s'empiffraient avec toute l'élégance que peut avoir une personne qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines et à qui on met sous le nez des trésors pour les papilles ; il y avait aussi ceux qui, comme Ginny,était dès le matin d'assez bonne humeur et discutaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient.

- _Vous savez ce qu'il a tout compte fait Neville ? Bah tiens le voilà ! Tu as quoi alors Neville ?_  
- _Le médicomage m'a dit que j'ai fait une crise Snapienne_.

Une crise de rire débuta bien vite à la table des Gryffondors, cependant elle fut tout aussi vite stoppée net quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apercevoir leur professeur de potions. L'ouverture brutale des portes provoqua un courant d'air qui se faufila dans la salle et qui souleva la cape de Snape vers l'arrière. C'est ainsi qu'opéra la magie et que l'assemblée se rendit compte du changement époustouflant du professeur : ses cheveux noirs jouaient avec le sifflement de l'air et paraissaient plus longs et surtout, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait être, soyeux ; il avait une nouvelle cape d'un noir profond, une paire de chaussure noire vernie, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et son habituelle barre au front avait disparu.  
Il arborait un petit sourire moqueur et séduisant qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par l'ensemble des élèves.  
Il arpenta l'allée principale avec élégance et maintien. Il ralentit au niveau de la table des Gryffondor et s'arrêta derrière Neville. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

- _Mr. Longbottom ... Tenez, ce parchemin contient les heures où vous viendrez avec moi en soutien de potions ... Cet emploi du temps entre en vigueur dès demain._

Et il partit rejoindre la table des Professeurs, troublant d'un regard tout sexe féminin se trouvant dans son champ de vision.

- _Je... Severus, quel changement_, bredouilla McGonagall.

" V_otre attention s'il vous plaît_" réclama le directeur. _" Suite aux récentes agressions qui se sont produit à l'extérieure j'ai pris la décision d'organiser des cours de Duel afin de vous préparer aux dures réalités. Il y aura un cours de Duel pour chaque niveau deux fois par semaine. Le professeur de DCFM, Enjoleras Martin et le professeur de Potion,_ _Severus Snape assureront ces cours."_

Un silence mortuaire régnait dans la grande salle. Severus se leva. Et il partit de la salle.

Une fois dans sa salle de cours, Snape sortit sa baguette et d'un revers de main fit disparaître les toiles d'araignées du mur. Il y avait toujours des photos morbides affichées mais le fait que la pièce soit mieux éclairée atténuaitl'effet. Le cachot gardait toujours son aspect sombre mais il paraissait beaucoup moins effrayant qu'avant. Les élèves qui y entrèrent, avaient tous sur le visage un air sceptique.

* * *

Donc voici le chapitre numéro deux revu et corrigé par Emeraude Noire ! Je l'en remercie sincèrement. Surtout n"hésitez aucunement à me donner votre avis ( en plus même si c'est une critique des plus sévère, ça me fera tout de même plaisir d'avoir une preuve que des gens s'intéressent à ma fiction !

Bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape surplombait la Gryffondor de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'un sourire des plus sadiques s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- _Vous êtes en retard Miss ... Pour cette fois je passe l'éponge, mais si par le plus heureux des hasards je vous rattrape en flagrant délit, laissez moi vous informer dès à présent que vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça une seconde fois !_

Hermione fût secouée par les propos de son professeur. Severus Snape, grand patron des serpents, avait fermé les yeux sur une faute commise par un des membres du fameux trio d'or qu'il méprisait tant et se privait de l'humiliation qu'il aurait pu faire subir à celle qu'il nommait odieusement la « miss-je-sais-tout ». Cette idée la poursuivait encore alors que le cours commençait. Tout le monde se donnait à fond dans les expériences demandées par Snape dans le but à peine voilé de ne pas subir les foudres de leur professeur. Personne n'appréciait les réflexions de Snape, encore moins ses humiliations et ses retenues, mais les élèves étaient

dorénavant encore plus méfiants envers leur professeur depuis son changement de style. Il devenait de moins en moins prévisible mais beaucoup plus sadique, bizarre, intriguant... Ne pouvant garder toutes ses pensées pour elle, Hermione passa la première partie du cours à bassiner les garçons sur le comportement louche du directeur des Vert et Argent.  
- _Je redonne encore une fois les consignes. Vous allez donc concocter par groupes une potion de votre choix. Je distribuerai des points au méritants et le groupe qui se situera en bas de la liste devra boire la potion du groupe arrivé premier. Je précise un seul membre du groupe devra expérimenter la potion._

Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis une demi-heure que déjà Hermione avait cessé de compter le nombre de piques qu'avait envoyé le professeur Snape à Harry, enchaînant sarcasmes sur humiliations. Snape paraissait lui en vouloir encore plus que d'accoutumée puisqu'il en était même venu à lancer au Gryffondor un "stupidissime" sort consistant à faire faire à la personne qui le reçoit quelque chose de tout à fait ridicule. C'est ainsi que le petit brun aux yeux verts se retrouva à piétiner le sol, les genoux fléchis et les bras pliés de

telle sorte que ses poings étaient placés sous ses aisselles, imitant la poule tout en criant à intervalles réguliers des « _côt côt côt_ », comme hypnotisé, ne pouvant se libérer de la honte qu'engendrait son comportement.

Après avoir fait subir ce châtiment à l'élu à la cicatrice et effectué une ronde parmi les élèves en vérifiant méticuleusement tout ce qu'ils faisaient, Snape annonça à la classe qu'ils avaient droit à quinze minutes de pause. Voyant l'expression ahurie de ses élèves, il les menaça en leur déclarant que s'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la pièce dans la minute alors la prochaine heure serait consacrée à tester des sorts de son invention sur eux. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

Avant que le professeur leur donne le temps de pause, Hermione chuchota à Harry qu'elle devait aller parler à leur tyran. Ils s'attardèrent donc tous les deux dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls avec le professeur qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués. A deux contre un, puisque Ron était partit plus tôt à l'infirmerie, Harry et Hermione ne ferait pas le poids longtemps contre le monstre que pouvait être Snape. Ils devaient se dépêcher,

moins de temps ils passeraient à ses côtés et plus de chance ils auraient de s'en sortir sans perdre leur sang froid et par la même sans prendre d'heures de colle pour « _répliques arrogantes_ ».

- _Miss je-sais-tout et Monsieur l'élu-au-poulailler, sortez de cette salle immédiatement !_

Hermione se demanda s'il avait perçu ses pensées. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en stock et se dirigea vers la sortie, à la suite de son meilleur ami. Elle fut cependant arrêtée par le professeur qui lui attrapa _-voire lui arracha- le bras_ en lui faisant faire volte face de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva face à lui. La courageuse lionne fut effrayée par la voix que prit le directeur des Vert et Argent lorsqu'il lui demanda textuellement si elle avait un problème, mais ce ne fût pas là le seul point qui l'angoissa : le regard du maître des potions la liquéfia sur place et elle eut l'impression de fondre, d'avoir une sorte de voile dans la tête qui l'empêchait de pouvoir réfléchir normalement. Désorientée par ses sens et bousculée dans sa haute opinion d'elle-même, Hermione baissa les yeux, laissant ainsi voir au professeur Snape qu'il venait de

de remporter la manche. Satisfait de cette réaction qu'il jugea de « _faiblesse_ », il se redressa enfin, éloignant ainsi son visage qui était aux yeux de la jeune fille bien trop proche du sien ...

Étrangement la deuxième heure de cours se déroula dans une bonne ambiance malgré les piques du professeur. Certains s'aperçurent que les critiques lancées cachaient une aide quant à la préparation de leur potion. Les échantillons mis sur le bureau professoral, les élèves désertèrent les cachots en direction de la grande salle. Les commentaires sur le comportement du professeur aller bon train.

La semaine passa assez vite pour certains, beaucoup plus lentement pour d'autres. Si le temps n'était visiblement pas un facteur qui touchait les élèves de la même manière, tout Poudlard n'avait cependant qu'un nom à la bouche, celui du professeur de potions. Les jeunes filles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à être en pâmoison devant Severus Snape et pas mal de garçons commençaient à prendre exemple sur lui.

Tout ceci avait tendance à énerver plus que de raison le Trio d'Or des griffons, Harry en tête. Le jeune homme à la célèbre cicatrice ruminait sans cesse sa colère envers ce professeur qu'il méprisait depuis sa première année d'étude à Poudlard. Le Maître des cachots, le Prince des Ténèbres ou encore la Terreur des cachots s'acharnait sur lui, le poussant toujours plus au-delà de ses limites. Harry ne pouvait pas, rationnellement tout du moins, en vouloir à la chauve-souris puisque l'ordre de torture venait tout droit de Dumbledore en personne. En effet, le directeur avait eu la brillante idée de confier à Severus Snape la tâche d'entraîner Harry mais aussi de le pousser à faire des choses extraordinaires en cours dans le but d'impressionner les fils et filles de Mangemorts. Mais comme s'épuisait Harry à le rabâcher, ce but qu'avait Snape n'expliquait absolument pas le coup de la poule et le jeune homme en voulait à mort à son professeur pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- _Et dire que je ne peux pas me venger !_  
- _Harry ! Tu deviens chiant là, t'as pas mieux à penser ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire dans le comportement du Professeur Snape !_ S'emporta Hermione.

Sur cette explosion, l'intello des Gryffondors se leva de table et partie se réfugier dans son dortoir, frustrée et énervée. Depuis le dernier épisode dans les cachots, la jeune fille se sentait plus vulnérable, elle se vexait plus que de nécessaire par exemple. En parallèle, elle continuait son plan avec Ginny Weasley : elle utilisait un sort qui lui permettait d'avoir les cheveux bien moins touffu qu'à l'ordinaire et elle s'appliquait sur les cils du mascara. Hermione en avait marre d'entendre parler du professeur Snape à chaque heure de la journée. Tout cela agaçait sérieusement Hermione ; elle qui nourrissait à l'égard de Severus Snape une haine secrète s'amplifiant de jour en jour, souffrait d'un nouveau sentiment qu'elle ne saisissait pas bien et qu'elle ne parvenait à définir. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que sa colère constante lui ravageait le cœur, la plongeant dans un mal-être profond. Elle voulait que le professeur Snape reconnaisse qu'elle était une bonne élève.  
Elle voulait la reconnaissance de celui qui à ses yeux paraissait inaccessible. Elle savait très bien que si elle ne parvenait pas à faire ses preuves d'ici la fin de l'année jamais il ne l'acceptera dans son cours de Potion l'année prochaine. Une pulsion de rébellion la ranima et la jeune lionne décida de sortir faire un tour dans les couloirs malgré le couvre-feu légèrement dépassé. Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione parcourait d'un pas mou un des innombrables couloirs du château ensomnolant légèrement, elle rentra de plein fouet dans une masse noire qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vu, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Par réflexe elle s'accrocha au tissu noir en se plaquant contre pour ne pas tomber, puis leva la tête vers cet amas noirâtre qu'elle venait de percuter. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant son professeur de Potion. Ce dernier la regardait intensément et n'avait apparemment nullement l'intention de bouger. Ce regard, qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et le reste du Trio, réveilla ce petit feu, ce _je-ne-sais-quoi_ chez la Gryffondor.  
Tout à coup Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mur mais elle se reprit bien vite et parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de son professeur.

- _Pas si vite Miss, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre dortoir et heure de colle Samedi à 14h._

La jeune fille s'était certes dégagée de l'emprise de son bourreau mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant du mur contre lequel elle s'était machinalement appuyée. Alors le prince des cachots s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui susurra :

- _Faut-il que je vous prenne par la main ?_

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas et qu'ils continuaient tous deux à se fixer dans les yeux, Severus Snape s'appuya contre le mur en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de la lionne et commença à s'approcher lentement du visage de son élève.

* * *

_THANKS TO EMERAUDE NOIRE  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lecteurs et lectrice de FanFiction j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira .. Quant à moi je fais tout pour redresser un peu le caractère des personnages.. faire en sorte qu'il reste le plus proche possible des caractères originaux ( envin bon pas trop tout de même.. ) Donc merci de me lire et de me laisser des review(s ? )

D'un coup Hermione se rua vers le sol, se glissa sous le bras gauche de son professeur et déguerpit quelques mètres en arrière, le visage écarlate.  
Snape se redressa avec un sourire moqueur. Encore une fois, il paraissait plus que satisfait par la réaction de la rouge et or.

- _Tss, Tss ... Ne me dites quand même pas que vous avez cru ne serait ce qu'une seconde ... que j'allais vous embrasser Miss,_ susurra-t-il fièrement, une pointe d'orgueil et de dégoût perçant dans sa voix.  
- _Bien sûr que non Monsieur ! ! ... enfin non professeur je ne sais pas, je ... Hum, en fait, je souhaitais vous parlez, avez vous remarqué que c'est la pleine lune cette nuit ? Ont-ils reçu des nou..._

- _Pas la peine de changer de sujet Miss ... Oh, je viens de vous trouver un nouveau surnom tout à fait charmant, miss « _**Je-crois-que-mon-prof-va-m'embrasser**_ » ! Je savais que vous étiez tordue, mais delà à penser que j'allais ... SALIR ma bouche sur la vôtre ! Heurk, à peine cette pensée vient-elle de m'effleurer que j'en ai déjà les tripes qui se retournent dans un fracas d'horreur. Vous êtes tout simplement _**é-cœur-ante,** finit-il en accentuant bien toutes les syllabes de son dernier mot.

Puis il lui ordonna sèchement de le suivre. Hermione se traînait d'un pas lourd le long des couloirs, restant derrière Snape, les yeux rougis et la gorge nouée par les propos abjects du directeur des Serpentard. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait donc pas apercevoir la jubilation qui semblait être imprimé à tout jamais sur la face de son professeur... Oh oui, Snape était ravi, il était enchanté même. Ce changement de comportement lui plaisait énormément, les Malefoy avaient fait un boulot extraordinaire sur lui et maintenant, grâce à leurs bons soins, il avait facilement accès aux gens ; il était d'autant plus aisé à présent pour lui de les enfoncer, de leur envoyer des sarcasmes par surprise sans qu'ils s'y attendent et de faire baver toutes ces morveuses écervelées. Il se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour ne pas y penser plutôt, mais il n'était même pas à même de s'en vouloir tant il était heureux de ce nouvel effet si arrangeant. S'il parvenait maintenant à séduire toutes les idiotes qu'il se coltinait en cours depuis des années, il était aussi parvenu à faire valoir son jugement au-delà des frontières de Poudlard : en effet, il recevait maintenant couramment des invitations pour des interviews très prisées par un grand nombre de sorciers, il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous dans deux jours avec plusieurs rédacteurs et photographes de magazines de potions. Depuis qu'il avait changé de look, Snape se faisait littéralement harceler par tout un tas de magazines voulant lui tirer le portrait et le caser dans leurs précieuses pages. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape bénit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour cette idée fantastique.

A cette pensée il émit un rire semblant sortir tout droit des tréfonds des enfers. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était arrivé à destination et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors. Voyant le regard de son élève, visiblement prise entre deux feux -**le prendre pour un fou ou à avoir peur de lui**- il ajouta :

- _Je pensais à vos deux heures de retenues._  
- _Mais professeur vous aviez dit une heure !_  
- _J'ai dit une heure et j'ai corrigé par deux ? Vous devez donc connaître le proverbe Miss, jamais deux sans trois, adjugé vendu ce sera trois magnifiques heures pour vous ! Demain, rendez-vous à 14 heures devant le lac !_

Et il partit, un nouvel éclat de rire diabolique s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour descendre à ses appartements, marchant sur la queue de Miss Teigne au passage.

Ginny, qui somnolait sur le canapé de la salle commune, se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte claquer.

- _Mione ? Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure là ?_  
- _Je te retourne la question Ginny !_  
- _Je pensais au professeur ... 'fin je veux dire à une nouvelle tactique. Bah puisque t'es là je vais t'en faire part tiens !_  
- J_e te trouve vraiment bizarre en ce moment Ginny ! Pourquoi fais-tu une fixette sur le professeur Snape ? Es-tu sûr que tu te sens bien ?_  
-_En y réfléchissant... c'est vrai que… non non non je suis sure d'être en pleine forme !_

Les deux jeunes filles se couchèrent plus tard qu'elles n'auraient dû. Le lendemain Hermione passa le déjeuner à pester contre le directeur des Vert et Argent.

Hermione et Ginny discutaient encore à l'abri des murs de Poudlard, le lac à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

- _Il fait super chaud 'Mione, tu aurais du mettre une tenue super sexy ! J'suis sûre qu'il aurait fondu ! Tu es si belle._  
- _Pfft tu parles_, _quand tu auras finis de me charrier, tu voudras bien me dire le sort adéquat pour éviter que mes cheveux ne bouclent trop au contact de l'eau ? Je suis sûre que je vais devoir faire quelque chose dans le lac !_  
- _Mais je ne blague pas_ ! Voyant le regard noir d'Hermione, Ginny cessa immédiatement ces taquineries. _Le sort c'est _**Aqua Chesktus**_._ _Désolée... Mais avoue que j'ai raison !_  
- _Oui bien évidemment, je vais aller mettre une tenue tellement sexy qu'il lui faudrait toutes les forces de la terre pour ne pas me sauter dessus ... Tssss et puis quoi encore, tu ne voudrais pas non plus que je me mette toute nue sous ma cape et que j'aille le voir ?_

Sur ce elle se retourna vivement, prête à aller voir ailleurs si elle n'y était pas mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Snape.

- _Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça jeune fille, je suis là depuis le début de votre conversation ... Miss Granger ?_ Appela-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin et de se diriger vers le Lac.

Ginny les suivit de loin et se posa avec ses affaires contre un arbre près du Lac.

- _Bon Miss, vous allez vous mettre en habit de.. bain dans ce lac et me chercher ce que je vais vous demander. Vous avez de la chance,il fait chaud aujourd'hui. _

- _EN SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ? M-Mais ça doit être stipulé__dans le règlement que ce genre de demande de la part d'un professeur est interdit !_ Hurla Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car en un coup de baguette elle se retrouva, comme prédit par son bourreau, en sous-vêtements.

- _Vous vouliez vous promener toute nue sous mes yeux Miss, regardez à quel point je suis généreux, je vous offre cette chance. Et si vous voulez une chance de me faire réagir physiquement - _**ce qui vu votre tête me paraît inimaginable**_ - cessez de vous habiller comme un sac à patates !_

Il ne laissa, encore une fois, pas le temps à Hermione de dire quoi que ce soit et transforma ses vêtement en une sorte de combinaison noir, qui colle à la peau. Rapidement la jeune fille se fit une queue de cheval.

Hermione, gênée et humiliée, demanda néanmoins avec retenue, pour ne pas subir d'avantage le courroux du professeur, si elle pouvait déposer ses affaires à l'endroit où Ginny était assise. Avec un certain soulagement elle en reçut la permission et Snape lui confia également sa cape en mentionnant le fait que si Weasley Girl n'y faisait pas attention elle subirait les pires foudres qu'il n'ait jamais fait subir à personne. Ginny prit donc avec énormément de précaution la cape dans ses bras et regarda Hermione rejoindre son professeur d'un pas raide. Plusieurs élèves, filles et garçons, s'étaient postés près du lac avec des jumelles, ne perdant pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- _Harry pousses-toi ! Je vois pas Hermione,_ s'écria Ron  
- _De même,_ ajouta Neville dont la voix était devenue étrangement basse, _je ne vois plus le professeur Snape_ ...  
Harry les regarda, les yeux exorbités, et rejoignit Ginny.

- _Bon Miss Granger vous allez plonger dans ce lac si ... rafraîchissant et aller me chercher des œufs de _**Pitiponk**_*. Et faites attention de ne pas vous piquer sur un _**dos rond*****.**

Voyant Hermione hésiter à rentrer dans l'eau, il l'aida quelque peu avec sadisme en la poussant grâce à un sort informulé. Hermione se retrouva toute mouillé assise dans le lac, l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, les yeux lançant des éclairs que son professeur snoba impérieusement.

_- Maintenant que vous êtes mouillée Miss Granger vous n'avez plus lieu de vous inquiéte__r,_ renchérit-il, fier de lui.

Et c'est sur un énième regard mauvais que la Gryffondor s'enfonça dans les eaux troubles du lac. Elle allait avec son petit sac et son épuisette, sillonnant les fonds boueux du lac en maudissant intérieurement cet idiot de prof qui prenait un malin plaisir à la ridiculiser. Elle resta vingt minutes sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface, faisant exploser la bulle d'air qu'elle avait crée autour de sa bouche. Elle donna le sac à son professeur et attendit qu'il lui donne l'ordre suivant.

- _Maintenant remontez moi à la surface, quatre poussins._  
- _Des poussins ? Dans le lac ?_  
- _Oui exact, des poussins dans le lac, vous êtes rapide à la compréhension dites donc, vous m'étonnerez toujours, __répondit-il du tac au tac.__ Vous allez par contre devoir plonger bien plus profondément que tout à l'heure, et ne pas avoir peur. Tenez, mangez ça, vous tiendrez une heure. Et au fait, si vous n'êtes pas assez concentrée, vous vous noierez Miss ! Donc... faites attention,_s'écria-t-il en fendant son visage d'un sourire cruel.

Hermione, la boule au ventre, fit demi-tour pour plonger à nouveau dans le lac, pensant qu'elle était complètement suicidaire d'obéir à un tel fou. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Ginny qui, alors qu'Harry regardait ailleurs, respirait à plein poumons la cape de leur professeur de DCFM. Severus suivit son regard et surprit également la jeune Weasley. Il eut durant un court instant une expression surpris sur le visage.

Après quinze minutes de nage, Hermione aperçut une maman poule suivie de ses vingt poussins qui nageaient tranquillement comme s'ils étaient en train de nager à la surface du lac. A ce moment là une chanson moldue totalement absurde lui vint en tête " _Fais la poule, fais la poule, tu verras comme c'est cool_"

A force de ruse elle réussit à capturer quatre pauvres poussins sans trop de bobos. A son plus grand désarroi, elle qui défend les animaux autant qu'elle le peut d'habitude dût envoyer une paire d'expelliarmus sur la mère et ces seize autres petits dans le but de les éloigner le plus possible d'elle et ainsi éviter les attaques effrénées et désespérées de cette pauvre mère qui voyait quatre de ses enfants enlevés par ce qui pour elle devait être un monstre. Une fois débarrassée de son assaillante, elle accrocha à sa taille le sac dans lequel elle avait placé les quatre petits poussins et s'apprêta à remonter à la surface. Mais le sang attire toujours les créatures les plus mystérieuses du Lac ; elle le sut bien vite quand quelque chose de gluant s'enroula autour de son pied et la tira d'un coup vers les profondeurs ténébreuses des eaux tumultueuses de Poudlard ...

*Pititponk : petit animal lumineux rouge attirant les promeneurs vers les marécages.  
* Dos rond : poisson de différentes couleurs au dos rond, qui provoque cauchemars ou hallucinations.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous lecteur(s) ! :D

Tout d'abord merci **pour vos review.**

**Guest :** J'avoue que parfois je m'emporte un peu.. mais au fil des chapitres sa devrait s'améliorer ^^ ! Et je suis super contente que mon histoire te fasse rire !

**Béatrice :** Merci

_Alors pour ceux qui connaissaient ma fiction d'avant.. la fiction ne s'arrête pas au chapitre 20 ! Par contre l'histoire va être modifié, donc voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

* * *

Hermione fût prise de panique une fraction de seconde mais, n'étant pas pour rien qualifiée d'élève la plus intelligente et la plus brillante de Poudlard, elle se débarrassa en un rien de temps des Strangulots qui commençaient déjà à s'agglutiner autour d'elle.

Le professeur Snape attendait, le visage toujours impassible. Alors qu'il scrutait le lac, il aperçut dans son champ visuel périphérique qu'un certain Harry Potter se rapprochait de lui à grands pas, l'air furieux. Cependant il recentra toute son attention sur le lac lorsque la baguette d'Hermione fendit l'eau à toute vitesse, lançant des étincelles rouges dans son sillage. Le roi des serpents regarda sa montre : une heure que la Miss était sous l'eau.

**" QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT A HERMIONE ?! "**cria Harry sur le professeur.  
**" Potter ce n'est pas le moment, "** répondit Snape, déjà lassé par la voix insupportable de Potter et son ton de petit souverain.

Le peu d'impact qu'eut son intervention envers Harry l'incita à ajouter dans la foulée un « **A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je****laisse votre amie se noyer, ce qui ne me dérangerais pas je dois dire** », ce qui eut le don de faire taire l'élu immédiatement. Snape se tourna vers Potter, le fixa d'un œil perçant et lui remit la baguette de sa camarade dans les mains.

Le professeur fit quelques pas, le regard baissé vers l'herbe verte qui s'étendait tout autour du lac quand il trouva précisément ce qu'il cherchait : **une grosse pierre plate, d'un diamètre de cinquante bons centimètres**. Il murmura une formule, le visage rivé vers le sol et aussitôt la pierre s'ébranla pour se soulever de terre. Severus monta dessus et le gros galet de pierre s'avança au milieu du lac. De loin le spectacle était étrange : on le vit d'abord tendre les mains en avant, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Puis, à un mètre de lui environ, l'eau se creusa et on aperçut alors Hermione Granger, l'air hagard, enfermée dans sa bulle d'air, remonter à la surface. Snape fit léviter la bulle vers lui et une fois celle-ci au dessus de lui il la creva, faisant ainsi tomber la Miss dans ses bras. Comme par enchantement la pierre sur laquelle se tenaient le professeur et l'élève se dirigea vers le bord du lac et une fois la terre ferme atteinte Snape en descendit, les cheveux dans le vent et la Gryffondor évanouie au creux de ses bras. D'un sort informulé il fit venir sa cape jusqu'à lui, traînant par la même Ginny Weasley derrière elle. Après que la furie rousse ait concédé de lâcher la cape, Severus la déposa sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers l'immense château.

Le lendemain Severus fit un petit détour avant de se rendre à sa salle de cours habituelle pour chercher les ingrédients qui lui étaient nécessaire pour l'élaboration d'une de ses nombreuses potions. Il se glissa comme une ombre dans les couloirs de l'école et finit sa course aux portes de l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il entra dans l'enceinte aux murs immaculés de blanc, il se dirigea droit vers le lit d'Hermione.

** "Pompom , comment se porte la Miss-je-sais-tout** **? "**

**" Beaucoup mieux Severus, cependant il semble qu'elle soit véritablement épuisée… Je ne pense pas que se soit uniquement le fait d'être resté sous l'eau plus longtemps que prévue. Je crois que notre petite Miss Granger s'épuise beaucoup trop au travail. D'ici une heure ou deux, elle sera parfaitement remise. ****"**

**" Bien. ****"**

**" Ah oui Severus aurez****-****vous le temps de me préparer quelques potions d'avance ? Comme de la potion calmante et de la potion****de sommeil sans rêve ? Les examens approchent et certains élèves stressent**** beaucoup trop ! **"

Sur ce, elle retourna à ses occupations pendant que Hermione s'étirait de tout son long sous l'œil critique de Severus. Ce dernier décida à ce moment-là qu'il était peut-être tempspour lui de retourner à ses occupations. Il vit un visage pâle affublé d'une longue chevelure rousse se glisser dans l'entrebâillement des portes de l'infirmerie et il sentit d'un seul coup le besoin brutal de s'éclipser afin d'éviter que la réunion « Bavardages entre filles » ne vienne irriter ses sensibles tympans. Il fixa la jeune Weasley d'un regard sombre et pénétrant. Le regard toujours aussi impassible, il disparut dans un tournoiement de cape.

**" Mademoiselle Weasley, Miss Granger à besoin de repos****… "** Tonna l'infirmière.

**" Je viens juste voir comment elle se porte, je ne resterai pas longtemps Madame !** **"** répondit Ginny.

**" Bon très bien. De toute façon, Miss Granger peut s'en aller elle se porte à merveille désormais****.**"

En effet, celle-ci était assise au bord du lit remettant sur elle ses habits d'écolières. Et effectivement son teint avait perdu de sa pâleur et elle abhorrait désormais un teint frais.

**" ****Buvez ça Miss** **! "** ordonna Pompom, en collant un flacon de potion dans les mains d'Hermione et en l'incitant à le boire en dirigeant les mains de la Gryffondor et sa fiole le plus rapidement qu'elle le put vers la bouche de la jeune fille.

Hermione avala la potion que l'infirmière lui donna en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit elle s'aperçut que le mal de tête qui avait commencé à s'installer était partie. Elle se sentait en pleine forme.

**" Oh Ginny, ****se lamenta Hermione,**** je promets que c'est la dernière heure de colle de toute ma scolarité ! ****"**  
**" T'inquiète pas Hermione tu n'en as eu qu'une seule en six ans... »**  
**" Oh, oui je vais pas me plaindre... Allons dans notre dortoir****.**"

La rouquine acquiesça et les deux lionnes signalèrent à l'infirmière qu'elles partaient. Elles partirent donc toutes deux vers la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione grimpa à l'étage des filles, se doucha, revêtit des vêtements propres et descendit dans la salle commune, où Harry, Ron et Ginny l'attendaient.

Le quatuor prit le chemin de la grande salle, les discussions allant bon train au sujet du rétablissement « _rapide_ » d'Hermione. Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, les jeunes gens tombèrent sur un Severus Snape à l'humeur noirâtre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas lorsque le professeur les bouscula et, après lui avoir jeté des regards noirs, gagnèrent tranquillement la grande salle. Une fois installés, ils ne perdirent pas de temps en commérages et mangèrent de suite. Alors que tout le monde avait entamé son repas, Hermione resta pétrifiée face au spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Elle observait attentivement, immobilisée par la rareté du fait, une cuisse de poulet qui tentait de l'agresser avec un mini couteau. Sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'une attaque des Serpentard elle tenta de resta de marbre. Chaque Gryffondor à proximité de l'événement faisaient comme si de rien était. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute la cuisse s'affaissa parmi les autres.

**" Franchement ils sont vraiment tombés bas ! Sale fils de Mangemort** ! **"** S'exclama Ron.

**" Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver Ron ! Ce qu'il recherche c'est****notre attention. "**

Soudain un projectile atterrit dans son assiette et, si elle ne vit pas sur le coup de quelle sorte de projectile il s'agissait là, elle se rendit tout de même rapidement compte que c'était à présent un énorme serpent, dansant sur ses couverts et la regardant en sifflant d'un air dangereux, qui ondulait devant elle. Hermione voulut se redresser et s'éloigner de la bête mais elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long au sol. Dans sa chute elle voulut se rattraper et s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle vit, une cape noire. A ce moment là une voix rauque s'éleva, semblant provenir des tréfonds des enfers.

**" MISS GRANGER ! Lâchez-****moi immédiatement ! **"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon les chapitres vont se succéder, je pense que à partir du dixième je vais ralentir les publications.. par exemple un chaque Mercredi ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à relever mes erreurs, mes fautes d'orthographes, et puis si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait la gentillesse de relire mes textes et de les corriger. Voilà voilààà ! 13/08/2013: Avant de continuer de mettre un chapitre tout les Mercredi je vais tous les corriger jusqu'au 8ème qui est en ligne ! Ca va être plus agréable pour vous je pense :)  
**

**Disclamer **: _Harry Potter est l'œuvre de notre vénéré J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages et son monde en y introduisant mes propres personnages et en créant une histoire qui sort de mon petit-grand cerveau. _

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione se redressa le plus vite possible, elle fit un bon en arrière lorsqu'elle vit son professeur sortir sa baguette de sa robe noire. Severus Snape, impassible et passablement agacé par la maladresse de la Gryffondor, fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le serpent.

- Lundi retenue à21 heures.

Beaucoup des personnes présentes dans la grande salle pensaient que cette heure de colle avec l'austère professeur avait profondément bouleversé la Miss Granger. Hermione resta encore quelques minutes à table après le départ du professeur de potion, elle finit par prendre congé de ses amis prétextant un besoin de se reposer avant de commencer ses devoirs. Son passage dans la tour des rouges et or fut bref. Elle ramassa ses affaires de cours, les jeta presque dans son sac et repartit immédiatement en direction de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Drago Malfoy qui l'informa que le professeur Snape l'attendait à 21h30 dans son bureau. Elle le remercia rapidement et partit à grand pas vers la bibliothèque sans laisser le temps à Drago de l'insulter.

- Miss Granger, venez ici s'il vous plaît…

Hermione se retourna vers Mme Pince, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Après tout elle avait rendu tous ses livres.

- Pourriez-vous allez remettre cette ouvrage au professeur Snape s'il vous plaît ? Je viens de recevoir sa commande. Merci.

En oubliant ce pourquoi elle était venue, elle s'assit à une table et ouvrit le bouquin qui s'intitulait "_Potion & Vérité_". Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle fut aspergée par un épais nuage Rose, Bleu et Vert. Elle en inhala une bonne moitié avant de faire un bond en arrière mais le nuage avait déjà disparu. Elle referma l'ouvrage avec précipitation. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque ayant l'intention d'emprunter un grimoire qu'elle avait feuilleté quelques semaines auparavant. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque s'aperçut que "l'Ame à travers les millénaires" de Roselda Tartwin et de Marc Cornwood était encore dans le rayon. Elle quitta les lieux tout en rangeant le grimoire dans son sac. Elle était toute excitée de savoir qu'elle allait surement avoir des réponses à tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques années. Hermione avait l'impression de flotter, elle se sentait heureuse, en harmonie avec elle même. Elle avait envie de rire, de sourire et envie de faire le plus de bonheur possible aux gens qui l'entourait. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle frappa à la porte du Maître des Cachots.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione rentra et attendit patiemment devant le bureau de son professeur. Lorsque celui-ci releva ses yeux vers elle tout en haussantun sourcil, son sourire disparut immédiatement de son visage. Baissant le regard elle lui remit le livre donné plutôt par Mme Pince.

- Mme Pince la reçut aujourd'hui. Comme tout à l'heure je suis passée à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre... hum pour une recherche, etbien elle me l'a donné pour vous le remettre. J'ai croisé aussi Drago Malfoy un peu avant qui ma dit que je devais me rendre à votre bureau à 21h30.

Le professeur lui fit un simple hochement de tête signifiant sûrement qu'il la remerciait ou alors que... non, enfaite Hermione n'arrivait pas à donné une signification précise à ce geste de la tête.

- Approchez-vous Miss Granger...

Il se tenait devant son bureau face à elle avec un livre rouge avec un fermoir argenté et vert dans la main. Hermione s'avança prudemment croyant reconnaître son journal intime. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Elle accéléra le pas, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle trébucha et tomba sur Snape. Ce fut pour elle comme un électrochoc, elle leva les yeux vers Severus et elle eut la sensation qu'à l'intérieur d'elle même tout explosait ! Elle eut l'impression de se perdre dans ses yeux onyx. Par on ne sait quel réflexes le professeur avait eut le temps de poser le carnet sur le bureau et de saisir lesépaules dela jeune fille. Il la redressa fermement mais doucement.

- Excusez-moi... mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi... pourquoi vous avez mon journal intime avec vous ? Je ne comprends pas trop a vraie dire... Tout en parlant le visage de Hermione prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui en attente d'une réponse. Ne supportant plus la pression de son regard, elle les redirigea vers le sol. Elle sentait les larmes montaient, prêtent à venir rouler sur ses joues.

- Je me suis fais percutée par Weasley qui semblait absorbé par la lecture de ce carnet. Évidemment il s'est vu puni de deux heures de colles et je lui ai confisqué. J'ai feuilleté votre carnet Miss Granger. A ce moment là,il la fixa d'un regard si pénétrant que Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Je pense que vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis... ou prendre plus de précautions. Avec les temps qui courent c'est une question de vie ou de mort... Je pense que vous connaissez le chemin.. Là-dessus, il lui tendit le carnet rouge qu'Hermione s'empressa de saisir.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre son bureau et croisa les bras. A cet instant précis, la lionne avait unaperçu du maître de potion dans toute sa splendeur. Elle murmura un bonne nuit puis s'enfuit de la pièce qui était devenue comme trop petite pour deux personnes.

Hermione eut une nuit reposante mais remplie de question. Savait-il ? Ou avait-il deviné ? La prenait-il pour folle ? Elle même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis ses seize ans. Une attraction de plus en plus forte qui par moment la dominé.

La semaine passa lentement aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle passait son temps à chercher où était le professeur Snape pour ne pas être dans le même endroit que lui. Quand à l'avant dernier des Weasley, il se demandait pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne lui adressé plus la parole. Il le comprit bien vite lorsqu'il la vit avec son journal intime.

Viens le jeudi après-midi où Hermione avait deux heures de Potion.

Elle se surprit à le contempler, à le détailler cherchant le moindre signe avant coureur qu'il avait fait plus que feuilleter son journal intime. Hermione se gifla mentalement. Ne se comprenant pas, elle se replongea dans sa _Potion de Confusion_. A la fin du cours,elle donna son échantillon au professeur. Par mégarde, leurs mains se touchèrent et Hermione sursauta. Untrouble la saisie. Elle partit d'un pas précipité dans le couloir où Ron et Harry l'attendaient. Une fois dans sa salle commune, elle s'assit devant le feu et le fixa en réfléchissant à ce qui lui arrivait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-elleune sensation étrange en présence de Snape ? Pourquoi était-elle obnubilée par lui ?

Brusquement elle se rappela le grimoire emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle monta à son dortoir, grimpa sur le lit et ferma les rideaux. Elle sauta le chapitre donnant la définition d'une âme. Elle cherchait un chapitre où l'attirance pour un autre sorcier sera expliquée. Bien sûr,la jeune sorcière s'était demandée auparavant si elle n'était pas juste attirée, comme toute élève, par l'inaccessible... elle avait même envisagé la solution de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais non, après de nombreuses recherches, elle avait compris que non, ce qui d'ailleurs la rassurait énormément. Elle avait cru qu'avec le temps cela se calmerait. A la fin de sa cinquième année, elle avait pour une première fois était heureuse d'être en grande vacance. Mais rien n'avait changé...

Elle arrêta de tourner les pages au chapitre "_ Magie et Âm_e". En arrivant à la deuxième page, son regard se stoppa sur une phrase en particulier : " Si on n'y prend pas garde, la puissance magique de ces jeunes sorciers tendra à se développer avec cette dépendance rendant l'âme totalement indépendante et pouvant causer la mort dans les trois ans à venir ".  
Hermione déglutit, son cœur se mit à résonner dans son crâne. Cette phrase la faisait grandement paniquée. Avant, il était marqué que les jeunes sorciers grandissant avec un manque d'affection, d'attention ou de reconnaissance pouvaient rechercher constamment et indépendamment de leur volonté une façon de combler ce vide. Ce qui pouvait jouer sur la croissance magique de l'enfant sorcier. Dans certains cas; ce genre de problème cessé à l'adolescence mais si cela continué jusqu'aux quinze ans du sorcier, sa magie et son âme étaient dès lors profondément touchés. Plus loin était inscrit plusieurs exemples.

Hermione savait qu'elle voulait être reconnue comme une sorcière et non comme une sang-de-bourbe, d'ailleurs elle travaillait énormément pour cela. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître dans les exemples situés dans le chapitre. Ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup aussi c'est que d'après le texte,les jeunes sorciers touchés par cette modification pouvaient mourir trois à quatre ans après leur quinzième anniversaire. Leur puissance magique finissait par s'évanouir laissant le sorcier faible et de plus leur âme faiblissait et le sorcier mourrait de fatigue et de chagrin. De chagrin car cette dépendance en tout genre se tournait vers quelque chose ou quelqu'un afin de s'en nourrir.

En bas de page il était pris en note que cette relation pouvait s'apparentait à celui que les Inséparables avaient entre eux, mais à sens unique. Hermione ne descendit pas manger, elle se coucha aussi tôt après avoir préparé ses affaires pour le lendemain matin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà nous somme Dimanche donc voilà un chapitre. Je récapitule : je posterai un chapitre tous les dimanches et parfois - _si j'ai des chapitres d'avance_s- le Mercredi. Je voulais vous dire que je suis heureuse d'avoir repris ma fiction et encore plus d'avoir des lecteurs ! Donc Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos review's ( n'hésitez aucunement à me poser des questions ). Ah oui aussi, la semaine prochaine j'ai des éxam's donc je ne suis pas sûr de mettre quelque chose en ligne. Voilà pourquoi vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui ( en plus de celui de Dimanche qui arrive ).  
**

* * *

**Mise à jour : 24 Aout 2013.**

**Merci à : Béatrice, manoa-bella, Hermy-Bella, Dame-Heron ( Je n'oublie pas les followers :D )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7  
**

Le Trio d'Or s'amusait au bord du Lac, en s'aspergeant, se poussant dans l'eau et rigolant à gorge déployée. Après un sort de séchage, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Ron regardait le ciel avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. Ilne l'aurait pas gardé longtemps s'il avait su qu'une araignée le regardait avec amour -des petits cœurs au-dessus de la tête- posée sur son épaule. Ils virent McGonagall venir vers eux, elle semblait très énervée.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes attendus immédiatement dans le bureau du Directeur.

Hermione ressentait comme un nœud dans son ventre, elle était tellement angoissée qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment elle était convoquée chez le Directeur. Elle se remémora sa journée entière, jusqu'au moment où elle avait lu le grimoire «_ L'âme à__ travers les millénaires_ ». Ce matin elle avait pris la décision d'attendre que Ronald lui dise par lui-même qu'il lui avait volé son journal intime. Et jusqu'à ce moment elle n'avait rien fait de spéciale. Sa directrice de maison et elle entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Miss Granger, la salua le directeur.

Le professeur Snape quant à lui se tenait à côté d'une fenêtre, le regard froid.

Entre temps, la belle Lionne était devenu aussi pâle qu'un cachet, elle s'assit lourdement sur un des fauteuils.

- Je ne vous ai pas convoqué ici pour vous sermonner, mais pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important qui vous concerne. J'aurais besoin de vous, bien entendu si vous êtes d'accord - _un bonbon au citron ? La Lionne refusa poliment_ -. Voyez-vous ce sablier ? Il y en a un pour chaque année. Vous remarquerez que le sablier des premières années est beaucoup plus en mouvement et scintille plus que les autres ? Il y a un filament par élève… Vous comprenez que dans une école de sorcellerie, on est obligé de surveiller la puissance magique des élèves pour le bien de l'école et de tous ses habitants. C'est aussi pour cela que la magie accidentelle ne se manifeste pratiquement jamais ici, grâce à ce système ingénieux nous pouvons prévenir cet incident et l'élève magiquement instable est surveillé par un elfe de maison assigné à ce genre d'événement.

Hermione observa attentivement les sabliers, il y en avait sept en tout. Le premier sablier était rouge écarlate et au fur et à mesure les sabliers prenaient une teinte bleu. Le septième sablier était bleu nuit. En regardant de plus près, Hermione vit que certains filaments n'avaient pas la même couleur que les autres. Ses yeux allèrent se poser sur le sablier des sixième années, et là elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Un des filaments se détachaitdes autres du fait de sa couleur argentée qui virait au bleue, elle remarqua aussi que la pointe avait une légère teinte violette.

- Mais ce filament qui change de couleur... Que signifie-t-il ?

- Justement c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué. Vous êtes la meilleure élève de cet établissement, vous vous surmenez et vous mettez ainsi en péril votre équilibre magique. -soudainement le directeur était devenu très sérieux- vous pouvez en mourir. Vous même avez dû vous en rendre compte... d'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai vu que vous aviez emprunté un livre sur les âmes... très bonne initiative mais vous avez cherché dans la mauvaise direction. Je voudrais éviter que le ministère s'intéresse de trop près à votre cas. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée de vous faire partir avec le professeur Snape qui doit se rendre en France pour cueillir des plantes rares. Vous devez à tout pris décompressé mademoiselle Granger ou vous finirez parexploser…

- Mais enfin Albus ! Un peu plus de tact, nous ne sommes pas là pour l'effrayer ! Tout en disant ces mots, la directrice des rouge et or se posta derrière Hermione.

- Je suppose que si vous avez fait ce choix c'est parce que vous savez pertinemment que même si vous me dispensiez de cours je continuerai tout de même à travailler... Enfin je ne désire pas exploser non plus... Quand partons-nous? Et oùest-ce que nous allons exactement ?

Cette fois se fut le professeur de potion qui prit la parole.

- Nous allons aller à Montpellier. Pour une durée d'une semaine. Nous partons dimanche prochain.

Hermione sortit du bureau la tête remplit de question. Elle descendit les marches et s'arrêta, elle était complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Tout d'abord elle se demandait comment elle avait pu en arriver là et puis pourquoi elle avait sentit le regard de Snape irradier son cou...

- Miss Granger !

Hermione n'entendait pas.

- Miss Granger si vous pouviez vous poussez afin de me laisser passer !

La jeune fille devint rouge pivoine, s'excusa et se décala vivement pour laisser passer son professeur. Quand il fût éloigné, elle se mit à marcher en direction du lac.

- Tu pars en mission avec SNAPE !?  
- Ce n'est pas une mission Ron, je vous tout simplement être en vacances durant une semaine. Je vais devoir me reposer !  
- Nous t'avons toujours dit que tu travaillais trop Hermione, lui dit doucement Harry.

Hermione eut une moue peu convaincu, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

_- Entrer !_

_Les deux jeunes hommes hésitèrent l'espace de quelques secondes à pénétrer__ dans le bureau du professeur de potion. Mais ils le firent tout de même._

_- Monsieur, débuta Harry, nous sommes ici pour vous parlez de Hermione, qui vous le savez est notre meilleure amie. Elle nous a dit ce qui c'est passé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbuldore. Et nous aimerions que vous l'empêchiez de travailler la semaine où__ vous serez partis avec elle._

_- Oui nous la connaissons. Personne ne pourra l'empêcher de travailler si elle en a envie ! Et avec Harry nous refusons qu'elle puisse mourir d'épuisement ou de surmenage !_

_- Nous savons que vous nous appréciez peu et c'est aussi notre cas__- il se récolta un regard noir de la part de Snape, qui le laissa tout de même continuer- mais nous comptons sur vous !_

_Étrangement le sombre professeur ne fit aucune remarque acerbe ou sarcastique. Il se contenta de dire " j'en prends note" et il les congédia. En sortant du bureau du maître des cachots,__ Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un sourire de vainqueur._


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient dans un couloir non loin de la bibliothèque. Elles discutaient de Dean Thomas qui s'intéressait de très près à la jolie rousse. Il était question de savoir si elle devait lui laisser une chance. Elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre, ce qui lui importait le plus, était de rendre jaloux Harry, et ça Hermione l'avait bien compris.

Soudainement le professeur Snape apparut dans leurs champs de vision, sa cape noire comme les abysses virevoltant derrière lui. A cet instant, Hermione eut chaud. Même _très_ chaud. Sa respiration se fit plus forte, ses joues rosirent. Face à ce comportement étrange Ginny s'inquiéta vite de la santé de son amie. Elles eurent le droit à un regard indifférent de la part de Snape, qui continua son chemin. A peine le pan de la cape de Severus Snape eut disparut à l'angle du couloir, qu'Hermione retrouva un comportement normale. Elle chassa les questionsde son amie en expliquant qu'elle avait eu une douleur au ventre durant l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle reçut un regard des plus sceptiques de la part de la rousse, qui n'insista plus.

Le soir venu, le trio d'Or ainsi que quelques autres Gryffondors se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Certains faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres lisaient. Hermione quant àelle, était assise devant la cheminée, son devoir de métamorphose entre les mains. Elle voulait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, seulement sa concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée. Petit à petit, la salle commune se vida. Ron et Harry menaient une partie d'Échec version sorcier très acharné. Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se demandait quelles explicitations pourraient être valables face au comportement qu'elle adoptait en présence du professeur Snape. Dumbldore lui avait bien dit que si elle se sentait mal, c'était parce qu'elle en demandait beaucoup trop à sa magie ainsi qu'à son corps. Par conséquent, ce qu'elle avait lu dans le grimoire ne rentrait pas en compte pour _elle_. Que lui restait-il comme explication ? Soit on lui avait jeté un sort ou soit... elle n'osait même pas pensée à cette solution. Pourtant elle était évidente. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livre à ce sujet. Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait mais elle luttait avec force pour éviter d'accepter cette... possibilité. Éviter une déception cuisante. La nuit pour Hermione Granger fut des plus agitées. Au petit déjeuner, son visage prit une teinte écarlate lorsque des brides de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'osait regarder vers la table des professeurs. Après tout, le professeur Snape était un des plus grand legilimens. Hermione quitta la table des Gryffondors pour se rendre à son cour de rune ancienne. Justement l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait dans le couloir en face d'elle. Elle avait le choix, soit elle accélérait le paspour rentrer dans sa salle de classe, soit elle faisait demi-tour et se cachaiten attendant qu'il ne soit plus dans le couloir, quitte à arriver en retard. Hermione choisit la première option, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de sa salle de classe, elle s'aperçut qu'elle croiserait le professeur avant même de rentrer en cours. La panique la subjugua et d'un mouvement brusque elle fit demi-tour pour se précipiter dans une salle de classe vide dont elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'être qu'elle cherchait à fuir.

- Miss Granger ouvrez cette porte immédiatement. La demande était sans appelle.

La lionne n'eut d'autres choix que de se décaler pour faire face à un maître des potions au regard des plus glaciales.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? En tant que miss-je-sais-tout vous devez être informés qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec le professeur Greko.

Hermione se retourna et en effet elle aperçut une femme minuscule avec beaucoup de cheveux et des grosses lunettes. Le cours de Runes anciennes se termina assez rapidement,pour une fois Hermione n'avait répondu à aucune question du professeur. Elle s'en posait déjà beaucoup trop dans sa propre tête.

En franchisant les portes de la Grande Salle Hermione eut un moment d'arrêt, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas évoqué le vol de son journal avec Ron. Elle avait beau apprécié et tenir énormément à son meilleur ami, elle trouvait sa façon de manger répugnante et puis elle ne pouvait cacher son dégout face à son acte. Elle savait qu'après le repas Harry devait se rendre _secrètement_ auprès de Ginny, elle profiterait de ce moment pour parler en tête à tête avec Ron. Pour l'instant les deux garçons étaient occupés à débattre pour savoir si le meilleur lustrant pour balai était le _Brosniur_ ou le _Magictix. _Très vite désintéressée par leur conversation elle décacheta soigneusement la lettre que ses parents lui avait envoyé. Sa mère lui avait écrit qu'elle s'était remise au piano et qu'en ce moment elle jouait et chantait "Stone the world is stone". La jeune Lionne ressentie une vague intense de mélancolie et de joie profonde à l'idée que sa mère se soit remit au piano et que en plus elle l'aitreprit avec leur chanson. Sa mère lui disait aussi qu'ils avaient préparé une fête avec toute la famille et qu'elle souhaitaitl'interpréter avec elle.

Dans son lit Hermione avait énormément envie de jouer du piano, l'instrument de ses rêves. Au collège, personne ne savait que la miss-je-sais-tout savait jouer du piano. Qui aurai pu s'en douter à part Harry et Ron ? Personne. Il était environ six heures du matin lorsqu'elle se leva et se prépara pour aller dans la salle de bain. Par la suite elle sortit et fit un détour et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande mais celle-ci resta inaccessible. Elle devait être occupée, par quelqu'un de bien plus matinal qu'elle. Elle se rendit donc d'une démarche nonchalante en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta, puis d'un mouvement de la baguette referma doucement les deux grandes portes. Elle sourit plutôt fière d'elle d'avoir réussit un sort réservé aux septièmes années. Elle s'assit lentement sur le banc se demandant si elle oserait métamorphoser une partie de la table en piano. Elle se mordilla longuement la lèvre. Nulle part dans le règlement il était interdit de faire ce genre de chose. Et de plus il était à peine six heures et demie. Les élèves les plus matinaux arrivaient généralement à sept heures trente tapante - à cette heure-ci il y avait une alarme générale dans les dortoirs. Elle toussota discrètement, ferma les yeux et pointa sa baguette sur la table. Perceptiblement elle prononça la formule :"Nigrum et album lignum Piano resonantiam verba mea". Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit... elle vit les touches d'un piano. Rien de plus. Elle rougit de honte de s'être cru capable dès la première fois de pouvoir métamorphoser le bout d'une table en instrument de musique. Elle tenta tout de même un accord et vit à sa grande surprise que cela marchait. Les notes étaient plutôt belles. Avec hésitation, elle commença à joué les airs dont elle se rappelait, elle était contente mais l'angoisse que quelqu'un la surprenne la fit s'arrêter.

- Je vous en prie continuer, je vous prometsque si vous m'_impressionnez_... vous ne subirez aucune conséquence de vos actes.

A l'entente de cette voix doucereuse, Hermione se retourna et vit le professeur Snape. Encore et toujours, elle se trouvait terriblement sotte d'avoir oublié la porte d'entrée de la salle des professeurs. Elle le regarda un instant, lui, le maître des potions qui se tenait à la table des professeurs et qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Malgré la distance elle se sentit écraser. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle commença à jouer.

_Stone, the world is stone It's no trick of the light, It's hard on the soul Stone, the world is stone, cold to the touch And hard on the soul in the gray of the streets_

Le plafond de la grande salle prenait la couleur de l'aurore, se mettant en osmose avec la voix de la petite Granger.

_In the neon unknown, I look for a sign That I'm not on my own, that I'm not here alone As the still of the night and the choke of the air And the winners' delight and the losers' despair Closes in left and right, I would love not to care_

Quand à lui, Severus, regardait avec étonnement cette Gryffondor interpréter une chanson qui était relié à une période de sa vie. Hermione ne chantait pas merveilleusement bien, elle chantait juste et on pouvait dire que la chanson choisie allait plutôt bien avec le timbre de sa voix. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne vit le pan d'une cape sortir furtivement de la salle par la porte des professeurs.

_Stone, the world is stone from a faraway look Without stars in my eyes through the halls of the rich And the flats of the poor wherever I go_

_There's no warmth anymore There's no love anymore_

_So I turn on my heels, I'm declining the fall I've had all I can take with my back to the wall Tell the world I'm not in, I'm not taking the call_

Elle ne pouvait se tromper dans les paroles... elle les connaissait par cœur. Puis s'était facile de s'échapper de ce qu'elle s'efforçait à être à longueur de journée - la meilleure-. Elle avait, avec sa mère, ralentit le rythme de la chanson, elle avait baissé toute la partition d'une octave. Comme elle aimait le dire, elle avait _souliser_ la partition et la chanson_._

_Stone, the world is stone but I saw it once With the stars in my eyes when each color rang out In a thunderous chrome, it's no trick of the light I can't find my way home in a world of stone_

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement et n'osa pas relever tout de suite la tête. Quand elle le fit, elle put voir le professeur Snape caresserlentement le dossier de sa chaise. Il la fixait intensément et pourtant Hermione avait l'impression qu'il voyait au delà. Il eut un petit rictus, et il détourna la tête. La Gryffondor baissa aussitôt le regard, se leva, lança un finite incantatem et s'enfuit en courant submergée de honte.

Hermione déboula dans sa salle Commune comme une dingue, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, reprit une douche puis s'habilla. Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir qui faisait l'intersection entre celui qui menait à la grande salle et celui qui menait aux cachots.

- Hermione tu étais où ? D'habitude tu nous attends dans la salle Commune. - Désolé Ron je ne suis pas _aussi_ prévisible que ce que tu crois ! Lui dit Hermione agacée.

- Hermione... est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Harry. - Pas de problème ... ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons.

L'après-midi, Hermione apprit que son cours d'Histoire de la Magie était annulé. Le professeur McGonagall lui donna la permission de se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour acheter ce dont elle avait besoin et lui ditque le professeur Snape la rejoindrait là-bas. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans le magasin de madame Guipure, Cormac Mclagen l'aborda.

-Bonjour Hermione ! - McLagen ? Pardon Cormac je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici...

Elle se dépêcha de disparaître dans un rayon de vêtement. Elle essaya quelques habits sorcier et se choisit une robe noir. Elle ne comptait pas la mettre durant son séjour en France. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas si elle en aurait l'occasion-, en se regardant dans une glace elle vit encore une fois McLagen. Celui-ci se rapprochait d'elle vivement.

-Tu es magnifique !

Il lui rajusta la robe au niveau de la taille, avant qu'Hermione eu le temps de réagir il remonta rapidement vers sa poitrine. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la toucher d'avantage il fut propulsé en arrière. Elle fut étonnée de voir que le père de Drago Malfoy était le responsable de cet acte. D'un signe de tête, elle le remercia et se précipita pour se changer. Hermione paya ses achats et fut tout à fait surprit de voir Lucius Malfoy saisir ses deux sacs. D'ailleurs à quel moment s'était-il retrouvé derrière elle ? Elle ressortit avec trois sacs, qu'il lui pritgalamment, et c'est ensemble qu'ils sortirentde la boutique. Il lança un sort de ratatinage sur ses sacs et d'un geste gracieux les lui tendit. Elle comprit à ce moment pourquoi cet homme avait autant d'influence sur le monde sorcier. Il était troublant et captivant. Hermione le remercia maladroitement et s'en alla rapidement. Quelques mètres plus loin, il l'arrêta de nouveau.

-Vous avez fait tomber ceci...

Il lui tendit une bague de couleur métallique qu'Hermione saisit précipitamment. Celle-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête et commença à le contourner. Elle se sentait tout bonnement en danger. Cette attention si soudaine ne pouvait rien présager de bon et puis elle avait honte d'avoir était troublée par un de ceux qui causaient tant de souffrance au monde sorcier. Du moins à ceux qui osaient les défier ou leur résister. Ou ceux qui comme elle était née-moldue. Tandis qu'elle arrivait au niveau des grilles du château, elle fut prit d'un cours vertige. Alors qu'elle s'accroupissait pour s'en remettre le professeur Snape la héla.

- Miss Granger, je ne crois pas que se soit l'endroit approprié pour s'accroupir de plu... Qu'avez vous donc à la main !?

A ce moment là, Hermione regarda sa main droite. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'alarmant, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celle de gauche, ils s'agrandirent d'horreur. Du sang coulait. Elle ouvrit son point qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à maintenant fermé et elle vit graver le mot «_Sang-de_-_Bourbe_», en même tant la bague tomba sur le sol, désormais elle était noir comme l'ébène.

Oh mon Dieu !

Je ne pense pas qu'invoquer votre entité soit d'une quelconque utilité. Suivez-moi Miss Granger.

Elle fut surprise de n'entendre aucune ironie dans sa voix. Elle s'attendait à une phrase blessante, mais pas à ce semblant de compassion qui était perceptible dans sa voix. A sa grande surprise il marcha au même rythme qu'elle. En arrivant dans le hall, il se dirigea rapidement vers une armure, Hermione se dépêcha alors de le suivre elle fut étonnée de voir l'armure se décaler pour les laisser passer. Ils atterrirent alors dans un couloir étroit, éclairé uniquement par des torches. Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha du professeur, faisant ainsi se frôler leurs mains. Elle s'écarta brutalement. Les yeux fixaient sur le sol, elle ne perçut pas le regard interrogatif de son professeur. Le couloir finissait en cul-de-sac. Hermione vit alors le professeur Snape appuyait sur une des pierres et observa le mur se fendre un deux. Le professeur attrapa son bras et se dépêcha de sortir. Ils étaient dans les cachots. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'interroger sur leur présence ici, il la fit rentrer dans son bureau.

Asseyez-vous et dites moi où vous avez eu cette bague et depuis quand vous l'avez en votre possession.

C'est Lucius Malfoy qui me la donner. Il m'a dit que je l'avais fait tomber par terre et...

Et vous avez eu la naïveté de le croire?

Tout en parlant, il déversa sur sa main blessée une potion.

Vous savez Miss Granger la guerre va bientôt éclater, vous devez vous montrez plus attentive que cela au comportement de vos possibles ennemis.

Hermione eut la très nette impression qu'il avait pitié d'elle. Elle en fut ébranlée, cela ne rentrait pas dans l'ordre des choses. D'ailleurs en ce moment, pouvait-on dire que les choses se passaient _normalement_ en ce moment ?

Alors qu'elle était déjà sortit du bureau, elle entendit sa voix : «Personne n'a de vie parfaite. Chacun d'entre nous à ses problèmes. Seulement certains choisissent d'avancer malgré tout. »

VOILA ENFIN LE CHAPITRE ! MAINTENANT JE VOUS PROMETS QUE LES PUBLICATIONS VONT SE FAIRE PLUS REGULIERE ! UN GRAND MERCI A : EMMERAUDE NOIRE


	9. Chapter 9

Chèr(e) tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir mettre sur le site le chapitre 9 de ma fiction, ( que Emmeraude-Noire ma envoyé aujourd'hui ! Mille remerciement à elle *_* ! Pour votre information dès aujourd'hui je lui envoie le chapitre 10 ) J'espère que je ne vous ferez plus attendre si longtemps. Un peiti mot sur ce chapitre : Spéciale. Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme.. je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis moi-même sceptique ! Mais bon ce qui est écrit et écrit et j'attends vos critique avec impatience ! J'espère que le suivant vous plaira plus ( plus d'action.. plus de Severuserie..) ! Je vous invite à jeter un oeil aux chapitres précédents car ils ont étaient corrigés et certaines choses modifiés ( pas énormément non plus je vous rassure ) ! **Mais je vous conseille tout de même de relire le chapitre 8 pour bien comprendre celui-là.**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione n'osa pas se retourner, elle ne comprenait absolument pas le comportement de son professeur. C'était en contradiction totale quand à son comportement habituel. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiaient les paroles du professeur, comment les traduire ? Il s'agissait de Snape après tout. Peut-être qu'avec lui, tout devait rester systématiquement énigmatique ou sarcastique. En même temps elle pensa qu'il était tant qu'elle parle à Ron. Elle devait faire quelque chose de marquant pour qu'il comprenne à quel point elle avait été déçu de son comportement.

Point De Vue de RON

En jetant un regard vers l'entrée de la Grande-Salle, je vis Hermione venir vers moi à grande enjambé, elle avait un étrange sourire. Je me retournai, le cœur s'emballant à toute vitesse ! Elle va sûrement me déclarer sa flamme de la même façon qu'elle l'a marqué dans son journal !

- Roon ...

A l'entente de sa merveilleuse voix, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- Hermione ma douce !

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à la baffe exceptionnelle qu'elle m'administra. Tellement forte que je m'affalai limite sur la table. Le silence régnait dans la grande salle. Elle me dit : "Espèce de Salaud" et partit la tête haute. Soudain Malfoy me lança une vanne, je n'ai rien entendu mais venant de lui ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il y eut des rires ainsi quedes sifflements. En regardant vers la table des professeurs, je vis Snape avec un sourire triomphant. Le journal ! C'est lui !Le Bâtard graisseux, il a sûrement dû redonner lejournal à Hermione et lui dire que c'était moi qui l'avais !  
Ma sœur me faisait la morale comme quoi, si je n'étais pas aussi désagréable avec elle, tout ça ne se serait jamais passé. S'ils savaient à quel point, ils avaient tord !

- Tu as intérêt à te montrer gentil, serviable, attentionné avec elle si tu veux qu'elle revienne vers toi ! Me sermonna Ginny avant de monter dans son dortoir.

En montant dans le mien, j'aperçus Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre les larmes aux bords des yeux, je me raclai la gorge pour qu'il puisse se remettre. Étant son meilleur ami, je savais pertinemment qu'il pensait à la mort de Sirius; chacun de nous vivait ça à sa façon. Je me jetais sur mon lit et lui dit: « Harry il faut que tu m'aides !»

- Écrit lui une lettre, avec ton cœur je te conseille. Tu as violé son intimité donc tu ne dois pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle te pardonne dans l'immédiat. Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle attendait que tu viennes lui en parler. Tu savais qu'elle savait, Snape n'y est absolument pour rien dans cette affaire. Tu es le seul fautif Ron. Il se coucha et ferma ses rideau, alors j'écrivis.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pus te dire, ou faire. C'est que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Désolé d'avoir pris ton journal. Désolé de t'avoir blessé. J'avais juste besoin de savoir si tu m'aimais. Je tiens plus que de raison à toi. Je serais toujours là._

_Même si il te faudra du temps._

_Ton meilleur ami: Ronald Weasley._

Je descendis immédiatement dans la salle commune et l'envoya dans le dortoir des filles direction "Hermione". Jeudi matin Hermione nous attendaient dans la salle commune pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. A table Hermione me regarda une fois, un regard remplie de curiosité et d'incompréhension. Je lui fit un sourire, elle me regarda surprise et détourna aussitôt le regard. En l'observant, je la vis regarder discrètement vers la table des professeurs.

- Ca va Hermione ?

Elle me regarda méchamment et se leva ! Je décidais malgré tout de la suivre.

Hermione, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Ron la suivait s'arrêta brusquement. Elle attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour lui parler

- J'ai besoin de temps Ron. Je t'excuse mais laisse moi le temps d'oublier cet incident.

Elle avait les joues rouges et n'osait le regardait en face.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un malentendu entre nous.

- Un malentendu ? Ah je m'en doutais!- Elle lui sauta dans les bras- J'ai crus un instant que dans ta lettre tu me déclarais ta flamme ! Je suis désolé à mon tour Ron, j'ai failli te mettre dans l'embarras! Enfin bon ! Quoiqu'il arrive tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami. On se reparlera après mes vacances.

Là-dessus elle laissa le jeune homme sur place. Elle savait que la situation était des plus grotesques, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas donner de faux espoir à son meilleur ami. Elle espérait que durant la semaine où elle allait être absente, il en profiterait pour réfléchir. Là-dessus elle décida d'aller voir Snape afin d'avoir plus d'information quant à ce repos forcé. Une fois dans le bureau de Snape, Hermione ne savait plus du-tout comment se tenir. Le professeur l'invita à s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer leur départ.

- Nous partirons Samedi à 15 heures précise, je vous veux prête à cette heure là dans mon bureau. Je vous donnerais plus de détail durant le voyage. Des questions Miss Granger ?

- Heum ... Oui ... Enfin je veux dire – leur dernière entrevue l'avait vraiment perturbé- que enfin...

Snape leva un sourcil et sans un mot il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait disposer. Hermione parcourut les couloirs, absorbée par ses pensées. Elle partait déjà Samedi, jusque là elle y avait pensé avec enthousiasme. Mais là ... six jours en compagnie du professeur Snape, lui paraissait beaucoup. Pour l'instant, il était un peu trop dans sa vie. Le soir, elle annonça la nouvelle à ses amis, leurs airs compatissant achevèrent de mettre son enthousiasme à zéro.  
En allant se coucher elle pensa que décidément les choses ne tournaient pas rond.

Le matin du jour J, Hermione prépara ses affaires méticuleusement et consciencieusement dans sa valise moldue, qu'on lui avait apporté. La couleur rouge lui plaisait beaucoup. Du coup, elle avait transformé son sac de sport en un sac solide d'une belle teinte dorée.

A 15h00 Hermione attendait avec Severus, Dumbledore. Quand celui-ci arriva, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la grille de Poudlard.

- Bon mes enfants je vous laisse là je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment il leur fit un clin d'œil et partit.

Severus les fit transplaner. A l'abri des regards, il transforma les affaires d'Hermione et les siennes en deux valises noir. Il transforma ses vêtements en un jean foncé et en une chemise blanche. Sa cape prit la forme d'un blazer noir. Hermione dévisageait son professeur, un air ahuri sur le visage.

- Vous attendez quoi Miss Granger ?

Hermione fut un moment déconcertée mais se ressaisissant vite, elle transforma son jean et son tee-shirt en une robe blanche d'été. En sortant de derrière le bâtiment, Hermione aperçut plusieurs avions.

- Hé ! Mais nous sommes à London-Standsted.  
- Quel sens de déduction Miss Granger.

Les deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

- Nous avions commandé des billets pour nous rendre à Nîmes. Réservation effectué au nom de Snape.  
- Ah oui vous êtes Mr & Mrs Snape ?  
- Effectivement.

Ils prirent leur billet et firent la queue, tout se passa sans encombre, à part Hermione qui avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle était la femme de Snape, même pour de faux. Un des vigiles les regarda étrangement, il fixa un vague moment la poche de la veste de Hermione – Justement celle ou il y avait sa baguette-, par panique celle-ci lui jeta discrètement un sort, le vigile s'évanouit. Hermione fit semblant d'être surpris et se jeta à moitié sur Snape qui d'une main sur la taille la força à accélérer le pas. Sûrement que le professeur n'aurait jamais posé sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille si il avait imaginé ne serai-ce qu'une seconde les sensations qu'il avait provoqué chez la jeune fille.

Ils s'avancèrent tout les deux vers l'immense passerelle qui conduisait à l'entrée de l'avion. Hermione était très soulagée que tout se soient à peu près bien passée, mais lorsqu'elle ressentit quelque chose de dure contre son épaule elle ne put empêcher sa main d'aller saisir le bras du professeur Snape.

- Madame ! Retentit une voix des plus agressive derrière elle.

Bon j'ai eu du mal a le mettre en ligne ! J'aime pas ce chapitre T_T ! M'enfin bon j'espère que vous avez survécu et j'espère que le dix vous plaira mieux


End file.
